A “sari” is a type of dress or ensemble widely used by women from India. Saris typically constitute a six yard long piece of thin fabric that is first wound around the waist over a petticoat and the remainder slung over the shoulder or arm. It is worn by Indian girls and women, residing in India or abroad either daily or on special occasions. A sari is also occasionally worn by people of non-Indian origin.
A recurring part of the sari donning process is the making of pleats each time using a portion of the fabric worn around the waist. At present, ladies make pleats by maneuvering the fabric with their fingers using both hands. Often women of younger generations require assistance from another person in making these pleats. Manual making of the pleats is inconvenient, tiring to the hands, and does not always result in same width of each pleat. Even the practiced sari wearer has to add in the time to carefully make the large, equally sized pleats. Many people simply don't know how to make these pleats and are dependent on help or choose not to wear a sari.